Hearth's Warming Eve Special: A Friend, A Sister, and A Love
by sayWHAT96
Summary: Hearth's Warming Eve is a day for everypony to discover the the warmth of another's heart, and most often find it in rather monotonous ways. But for three friends by the names of Quillin, Flash, and Umi, their first Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville is anything but monotonous, especially for the last two. Rated T for lovey-dovey stuff and smart-ass remarks.


**Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, everypony! I just felt like putting up a little special for this, seeing as it's my first Hearth's Warming Eve as a Brony. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't! It's a few one-shots including all of my OC's, which are Flash Soaring, Quillin Words, and Umi Zoomelia. If you want a bio on each, check out my DeviantArt account, UmiTheMusicalPony. There you'll find the bios for each in my gallery on pics I put up for them, as well as other stuff I uploaded. Hey, if you like what you see, watch me on DA!**

**Anyway, this is completely separate from "Awoken", so don't worry. Rainbow Dash isn't dead in this.**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

**Quillin Word's POV**

Quillin was quite excited as he put on his only piece of clothing that he had—his black vest. Poor as he was, Quillin still felt the joys that came with the one day that everypony was special: Hearth's Warming Eve. Perhaps after this day, the next year would be his lucky break, and he'd finally make it as a world famous author. However, if Flash heard that, he'd simply shake his head; every year Quillin would make the same wish, but it's the always the same. All he would get instead of fame was disappointment.

"This is definitely my year…" Quillin muttered, as he used magic to button the last button on his vest. "_The Mare of Hallow Heights_ is the jewel of my writing. There's no way it won't sell." Quillin looked in the mirror, and scrutinized the dust that was spread rampant on his vest. After a minute of staring, he smiled. "Perfect!"

Grabbing his saddlebags with his quill and scrolls, Quillin started humming his favorite carol and headed out the door. Quillin shivered in the cold; perhaps he should go back and get his scarf? _Nah_, he thought. _I don't really need one. _Still, the air chilled him down to the bone. Quillin walked on, thinking about story ideas. Every time something of good potential popped into his head, he'd stop, pull out his quill and a scroll with his magic and write it down. Being as creative as he was, Quillin did this rather often, and as a result didn't see the claws that were stamping his way until they collided.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dweeb!"

_Oh dear, _Quillin thought. _Not her again!_

Quillin got up and gathered is things that he'd dropped. "Gilda, I really don't have time to argue with you. I have a place to be, and standing in front of a cat-litter smelling bird isn't it." Quillin smirked to himself. He had a talent for smart-ass remarks as well, and he knew that it was just the perfect thing to annoy the gloating griffon.

As predicted, Gilda snorted in anger. "Just who do you think you are? You don't even write anything good. Everything you do is lame. That's why you wear that same vest everywhere." Quillin frowned slightly, anger starting to bubble in his heart. There were many things somepony could mess with, but a colt's dreams wasn't one of them. He was about to tell her off with a rude retort when he saw a flash of silver above, which landed on the roof next to him. When he realized who it was, he held his tongue and instead decided to keep Gilda talking.

"Me, lame? If I'm lame, I'd hate to think what you are. If you're so amazing, how come you've never beaten my friend Flash in a race?" Quillin said, almost a little too loudly. "Perhaps it's because you're just afraid of losing?"

Gilda screeched in protest. "Afraid?! Please, I'd take that slowpoke on anytime, anywhere. The shrimp wouldn't stand a chance; I'd finish before he'd even leave the starting line!"

Quillin glanced up onto the roof, and saw the silver pony give him the go. He turned back to Gilda, and smiled sweetly. "I'd be more worried about you leaving the starting line, Gilda, seeing as you're buried in snow."

"Well you know wha—wait, huh?!"

After that, a loud stomp was heard above, and Gilda squawked in surprise as a whole roof's worth of snow fell on top of her. Quillin erected a shield around him to prevent the barrage of white from hitting him as well. Once the mini avalanche had stopped, Quillin looked up to see his friend Flash Soaring flying down to them.

Quillin smiled. "Flash, that was perfectly timed. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Ah, whatever man. You've got magic on your side…" Flash said, laughing. "But it was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

Quillin returned his childhood friend's laugh with one of his own. "Aye, indeed it was."

Gilda's head popped out from the heap of snow. "Why, you little feather brain! I'm going to get you if—" She let out another squawk as a set of brown and silver hooves landed on her face, forcing her back into the snow

Quillin smirked as they walked off. "I think we've heard enough of you tonight, Gilda. Now, Flash, I believe we have somewhere to go?"

Flash laughed once more. "Yeah, we have to get the Hearth's Warming Eve party at Pinkie's right?"

"Aye indeed….although, our little prank gave me an idea for another best-seller!"

"Oh brother….."

**Umi Zoomelia POV**

Umi rushed around looking everywhere for her present that she had made for everypony. Where could it be?! It had been on her desk but a second ago. If she couldn't find it now, she'd be doomed….the first Hearth's Warming Eve that she'd spend with her sister would be ruined. Rainbow Dash would forever remember this as the holiday ruined by the return of her twin sister! Umi just wanted to cry at the thought….after all, without the piece that she'd written for everypony, there was nothing she had.

"Hey sis? You there?"

Umi's heart dropped. If Rainbow was here, then that meant it was almost time to go! "Uh, I'm over here Dashie! I'm not ready yet, though…"

Rainbow's laugh could be heard from above. "Alright, whatever you say Umi. Just remember, we have to leave in about a minute or two. You know I don't like to be late."

Umi rolled her eyes. Don't like to be late? That was the biggest lie she heard Rainbow Dash ever say. She was late yesterday for their luncheon because she was taking a nap of all things. Umi shook her head. "Enough….where is that sheet music?! I need that if Octavia's going to play for all of our friends…" Stifled giggles came from above. Umi frowned, and then rolled her eyes. "Rainbow, give me my sheet music. This is getting old."

"Well, if it's getting old, then you should already know who would have it!" Rainbow said, as she flew into the room and gave Umi the music. Umi simply rolled her eyes again, causing her sister to fall to the floor laughing.

"You know, I don't really see what's so funny about this…" Umi said, eyebrow raised at her eccentric twin. "I heard that laughing at simple thing's a sign of insanity."

Rainbow Dash stopped, and snickered at her sister. "You do realize that you just insulted your best friend Pinkie Pie, right?"

Umi once again gave her eyes a tour of her head. "Whatever Dashie. We should probably get going."

"Alright, be a party pooper then." Rainbow Dash said, grumbling. "Let's get going to Sugar Cube Corner."

Umi and Rainbow walked through the white snow, taking in all of the wonderful lights out on display.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash stopped and turned to her sister. "You know, I realized that we did this exact same thing all those years ago, before you left for the Canterlot Music Academy."

Umi paused for a moment, then smiled. "You're right Dashie….all those years ago, and not much has changed…" Warmth spread throughout her body, and for a moment the chill of the evening air didn't seem to pierce her.

"Well, some things have changed." Rainbow Dash said, chuckling. "For one, you and I both have our cutie marks now, and we're a good two feet taller."

"Dashie!" Umi cried, shocked by her sister's lack of tact. "I meant things like the fact that you and I are still together, and the holiday feel in the air, and the brightness of the lights. Nothing has changed, at least nothing I can remember."

"Well…." Dashie said, a mischievous look. "Maybe you remember what I did on this exact same spot back then…"

"Dashie, what do yo—"

_Splat!_

Umi simply stood there, face full of slush. She shook her head, and gave the laughing rainbow mare in front of her a look of pure hate and love. "You better hope that I haven't gotten faster than you, because if I catch you before you make it to Pinkie's…."

Rainbow Dash stopped laughing and stood up. "A race? Just like old times, huh? You're on!" With that, she flew off, quick as lighting.

Umi chuckled, spread her wings, and zoomed after her twin sister.

After that, ponies every heard joyous and speeding wings cutting through the frosty air of Hearth's Warming Eve.

**Flash Soaring POV**

Flash stood off to the edge of the festivities in Sugar Cube Corner, staring longingly at the sight of dancing couples. If only he could find a love like that…but love never seemed to suite him, and he'd had his heart broken too many times. Still, that didn't stop him from looking. A few weeks ago, he thought that he might've actually found the one.

Umi Zoomelia. There, he admitted it. Flash was in love with Rainbow Dash's twin sister.

Why? Horse apples, he didn't know why. She just seemed so down to earth, and her kind attitude was infectious; there's no way you could have an argument with the azure mare. All he could think of was her flowing gold and blue mane, her soothing singing, her wonderful music….she wouldn't stay off of his mind.

"Hello?" A voice said next to him. "Earth to Flash! Your head in the clouds again?"

Flash shook his head and turned to see the source of the voice—speak of the devil. It was Umi.

"Hey Umi…" Flash said, not able to keep the longing out of his voice. "Whatcha need?"

Umi raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I guess you really didn't hear me. I was asking if you wanted to dance to this new song Octavia's going to play, but since you seem to be off in Dreamsville again….."

Flash suddenly flew up in the air, pulling Umi along with him. "Oh, yeah, sure I'd love to dance! Th-that sounds like a g-great idea!"

Umi laughed and shook his hold on her off. "Well, isn't someone an eager beaver. Alright, it's a slow song, so we can talk while we dance."

They landed on the dance floor, and as soon as she saw the pair touch ground Vinyl Scratch grabbed the mic. "Well, it seems like we've got a special duo on the floor! How about we take a short break from dropping the bass to take it nice and slow? Everypony, please welcome the royal cellist herself, my best friend, Octavia!"

Everypony clapped furiously, before quieting down when Octavia started making soft strokes on her cello. A soft sweet tune flew into the air of the room, and ponies began to pair up and head to the dance floor.

Umi rolled her eyes. "Yeesh. Special duo? Don't you think that Vinyl's getting the wrong idea?"

Flash's heart fell. "Y-yeah, totally. It's not like we've got anything special going on."

Umi frowned. "There something wrong, Flash? I've got a feeling that you're hiding something."

_Only my feelings._ Flash thought sadly. "Nah, I'm just a bit tired. Let's dance." He decided to hide his hurt heart and enjoy this dance as much as he could.

"Alright, I guess we'll talk about it as we dance."

Flash cursed. This mare was as stubborn as Applejack during apple-bucking season. The two pegasi put their hooves on their shoulders, and swayed slowly to the music.

"I like this song…" Flash, being both honest and attempting to change the subject. "Whoever made it really is talented."

Umi blushed a bit, and giggled. "Well, then I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as I wrote it." Flash once again felt two emotion hit him in the face. One was a triumph at making such a smart move, and the other was kicking him for simply pushing the previous subject further. "So anyway, back to what we were talking about before….what's bugging you so much nowadays? Every time I'm with you, you seem so….distant."

Flash avoided contact with those evening gold irises. "Well….I guess you could say I'm chasing after something that's out of my reach."

"What, like a job promotion?"

Flash laughed. "Nope, far from it. I'm not worried about my job; Rainbow kind of needs me on her team."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Half the time when she's supposed to be at work I catch her sleeping or doing some reckless tricks."

"Oh, you don't have to say that twice." Flash said. "The only reason why the weather here is so good is because the team has good training…no, a job promotion isn't what's getting at me. It's…more complicated."

Umi smiled. "Ah, I get it. So, who's this mare you're into?"

Flash tripped on his own hooves and stumbled for a moment, before regaining his balance. "W-what?! Wh-whoever said anything about a mare?"

"Well, that just about confirms it." Umi said, smirking slightly. "And you didn't have to say it. It's written all across your face. So who is it?"

For a moment they danced in silence, and all Flash could hear was the soft music, the quiet tap of their hooves, and the soft breathing of his partner. "Well….I'm not sure I can really tell you."

"So you don't trust me?" Umi replied, voice full of hurt.

"No, I'd trust you with my life!" Flash said immediately. "It's just something like this…especially with this pony…."

"Oooh, so she's that special, huh?" Umi giggled. "Now I'm dying to know."

Flash thought and thought, until an idea came to him. It might just get him out of this sticky situation, and who knows? It might also work for him in other ways.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Flash said, a small grin now on his face. "Why don't you try to guess her name? I'll give you three chances. I'll give you a hint though: you and I know her _very_ well!"

Still swaying to the music, Umi put on her game face. "Hmm, I guess I really don't have any other choice, do I? Well, ok….is it….." She looked around, scanning for familiar faces. "Fluttershy?"

"Nope, not even close." Flash replied, happy with his chances of evading discovery. "She's nice and all, but she ain't my type."

"Okay then….how about...Vinyl Scratch?"

Flash let out a small laugh. "Vinyl's cool and all, but she's too eccentric for me. Last guess, Umi!"

"Give me a minute, will ya?" cried the azure mare, eyes closed in thought. Flash began to relax, beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he was in the clear...

"Okay, shot in the dark here…" Umi said, a small grin and a large blush on her face. "Is it me?"

Flash once more stumbled on his hooves, but thankfully Umi seemed to have thought it to be an accident. "Flash? You ok? That's the second time you've tripped. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not…" Flash said, once more avoiding eye contact with her.

Umi then smiled, and replied, " So was my guess right or what?"

Flash gulped. The time of reckoning had come. "Well, if you really want to know—"

Suddenly, the soft music soft and a booming voice came back on the mic. "Hey, what's up everypony? Wasn't that nice little tune great for the fire in each of us? Hopefully we'll all find that special somepony, but for right now let's give another round of applause for Octavia!"

Hooves stomped across the floor, and Flash had never been more relieved to hear Vinyl Scratch's voice.

"Also, another thanks to the royal composer Umi Zoomelia, who composed the very piece you just heard, _'Still Waiting for Somepony by the Hearth'_. Hopefully for some of you tonight, after that song, your waiting is over! Anyway, let's get back to dropping that bass and rocking it up here at the Cube!"

Umi turned back to Flash as loud music started to once more blast through the room. "Darn…I was so close to finding out, too. Well, I guess the mood's just not right anymore, not to mention it's WAY too loud."

"Yeah, you're right." Flash said, almost crying from relief. "But that song you wrote…the name almost sounds like you wrote it for somepony….who was it?"

Umi grinned knowingly, then winked and said, "Well, maybe you'll just have to guess."

With that, she turned and walked off into the crowd.

Flash simply stared at her retreating figure, before smiling widely. Maybe, just maybe, he'd take that guess. Who knows? It might just work out for him.

With that final thought going through his head, Flash whooped and went off to find his friends and join the party.

**Well, hopefully y'all like mushy, because I like mushy. Did I do ok? I know most people don't like OC shipping, but it's just something I came up with after listening to Aviator's new song, "One Hearth's Warming Eve". Hopefully these one-shots fill your heart with warmth, and maybe even enough to do a few reviews.**

**Anyway, happy Hearth's Warming Eve everypony! **

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**


End file.
